Chrono-cles of the Nakano
by Xiuzou
Summary: The Nakano quintuplets, a group that has changed over the years. When they were children, they were inseparable, indistinguishable, almost unbearably so. Now in their adulthood, their lives have splintered off, yet they still keep that bond. What will this story show you when the two groups meet with the third, their teen selves.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I explored this briefly before, now to do it for real. This is going to be confusing. Just for reference, the quints in this story are set before the events of the 7 goodbyes arc, for reasons.

* * *

Fuutarou Uesugi was a successful man, married for ten years now and with friends in high places (in a literal sense with Takeda). He fulfilled his promise years ago when he became necessary to his bride and her sisters, and that continued as he was thrust into the adult world with his doctorate in hand. Funnily enough, he still lived in his old home while taking care of his and Raiha's elderly father. The house was refurbished over and over again, the café that her mother cared for renovated and used to care for him and his family, along of those of his sisters-in-law.

The street he was walking on was cold, covered in a thick mist on this cold winter night. "I wonder if they'd like it?" He asked as he reached his home later than normal, the lights of the café were off. In a bag hanging from his fingers were two boxes, wrapped in colorful paper and tied with a bow. "I hope they do..." Yawning from both the cold and exhaustion, he pulls out his keys, inserting it and opening the door to a warm room. Lit by a candles and with a tree tucked away in the corner, the room invited him to let go of everything as the small amount of snow that had piled up on his shoulder was brushed off.

"You're late papa! Grandpa already fell asleep!" A girl much like the one in an old photo from years ago ran up to him. "Auntie Raiha came by earlier. And cousin gave me this!" His daughter held up a small jar with colored sand inside, spelling out her name in the tightly packed granules.

"Sorry Mutsumi, papa was very busy with work today. Did you know, people can live with only one kidney?"

"You sold your kidney!?"

"Hahaha, no. But that doesn't matter, you should go to bed or else Santa won't come to visit." His words sent a shiver up the young girl's spine.

"Noo! I've been a good girl all year!" She shrieked.

"Shhh. Mama will get mad if you wake her up." Fuutarou held his fingers to his lips, winking in a joking way.

"Mama's not here? Grandpa Maruo came to pick her up."

"He still doesn't like me huh..." He thought silently, hiding his things in his desk. "Well, I'm sure mama would want to find out if Santa-san gave you anything. Let's go to bed Mutsumi." Ruffling her hair, the two set for Fuutarou's room, Mutsumi sleeping in the space left by her absent mother. The moonlight barely drifted in through the windows, obscured by the mist that fogged up the entire house.

* * *

"Ichika, Nino, Yotsuba, Miku, Itsuki!" Fuutarou's voice yelled at the apartment. The quintuplets lined up before him, their accessories missing and their hair all tied up. He was testing himself, and he was failing. Ichika had an awkward chuckle, Yotsuba held out the front of her hoodie, Itsuki sighed, Miku pouted angrily, and Nino was about chastise him.

"Good morning! Nino, Miku; what's for breakfa-" A woman walked out of Itsuki's room. Glasses on her face with hair that almost reached down below her waist, a large lock of which stood upright above the mess of wavy sleep-ravaged strands. In her hands was one star clip that she was in the process of putting in her hair, mirroring the one already on it.

"You never change, do you Itsu...ki?" Another woman walked out of Miku's, her hair reaching down to the middle of her back. On her ears were headphones that nearly matched Miku's own, but that design hadn't been on the market at all. A pause of confusion stopped her as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"No need to yell. You're interrupting my beauty sleep...what?" A head peaked out of Ichika's room, only the head as her shoulder was bare and the rest of her body was hidden on the other side in modesty. Her hair was short, nearly hiding a small earring that reflected the light in flashes. She turned her head, spotting the group before she hid back in the room.

"Sorry! Hey, how about we see that movie you're in!" Yotsuba's door opened, revealing a fourth. Short hair tied up and topped with a white ribbon tied like Yotsuba does. Unlike the others, she has a giddy smile when she saw the quints and Fuutarou

"Alright, I'll make breakfast this time. If you guys keep dawdling then we'll all sta-" One final person walked out, hair tied by ribbons that were eerily similar to Nino's. It reached just down past her shoulders as she spotted the six standing on the floor below them.

"Mutsumi's missing!" The door swings open as an older man rushed in panting and covered in sweat, passing out on the floor from exhaustion.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" The quints and Fuutarou yelled.

* * *

"Nino, call security!" Ichika said as her door opened, the woman inside walking out in a black top and blue pants.

"Wait! Wait! It's like that one manga I read. Something...gate, I think. You should have it in the box by now, right Yotsuba?" The woman in front of Yotsuba's room held out her arms, trying to get Nino's attention away from her phone.

"Ah!" Yotsuba exclaimed, running over to the TV and pulling out a box from behind it. "Found it! I haven't started it, how good is it?"

"Yotsuba! Focus! Don't be so buddy buddy with people that just appeared in our house! More importantly, they know your name!" Itsuki said, noticing the synopsis on the manga. "Time...travel? That's impossible."

"I concur. I wouldn't believe it, I don't believe it. But Nino's hair..." The woman from Itsuki's door said, raising her hand towards Nino.

"What about my hair?" Nino scowls at her, much like she did to Fuutarou long ago.

"I didn't cut it yet." The one wearing headphones said, pulling them down to her neck.

"I think I'm still dreaming. I need a drink." The one from Ichika's room yawned. Nino's eyes burned with fire as a smile curled on her face.

"I see, we've all seemed to have a misunderstanding. I'll get you a drink." She walked into the kitchen, out of sight of the older women.

"Ah, I think I understand now." The one with Nino's ribbons suddenly snapped her fingers. "Hey Fuu-ku...Uesugi. She just opened the cupboard right above the stove, right? That's where the sleeping medicine is that she used on you the first time you tutored us."

The ones on the lower floor all stood shocked as the sound of a glass bottle shattering broke the silence.

"They know our names, where our things are, and speak like they've known us for a long time." Miku said, looking up at the woman in front of her door. "Plus, the one dressed like Yotsuba said it was like that manga with time travel."

They all watched breathlessly as the older people headed down the stairs, with the one from Nino's room going over and getting a rag to clean up Nino's mess.

"What's the date today?"

"November 22." The younger girls said while the elder ones said "December 25."

* * *

The 11 of them all gather around, the unconscious man being put on the couch to rest. "This is unbelievable..." Itsuki said, staring at the woman with her stars.

"I agree. But there is nothing we can do for now except gather information." She replied. "Well then, let's start with introductions." She said, clapping her hands together as if the entire sentence had been said over and over again.

"Why though, we already know each other." Yotsuba exclaimed, struggling to tie her ribbon.

"Hahaha, Itsuki. We're not one of your classes. Isn't that right, me?" The elder ribbon wearer moved her hands over Yotsuba's own, finishing her work.

"I'm a teacher?" Itsuki's heart skipped a beat. A subdued smile formed on her face as tears slowly built up in her eyes. "Mom...I did it..." She muttered under her breath.

"You didn't do it yet, don't slack off on studying." The elder one replied, wiping the tears away.

"Anyway, we don't know how long they...you will be here. And we can't go calling each other by name in that time." Fuutarou said, grabbing everyone's attention.

"That's the Fuutarou-kun I remember." The older Ichika said.

Fuutarou blushed, slightly embarrassed. "We need a way to differentiate calling the younger ones from the older ones."

"How about...we call them senpai?" Teen Ichika suggested.

"Like this? Ichika-senpai?" Miku spoke.

"It just feels wrong." Elder Yotsuba winced. "How about using the first kanji of our names?"

"What if we need to count something?" Elder Nino interjected. "If younger Miku is cooking five eggs and someone asks how many, then older Itsuki would be called."

"Speaking of that, younger me. Maybe you should start eating less."

"What!?" Younger Itsuki blushed, covering her stomach.

* * *

They all ponder that for another two hours, distracted and surprised at some of the things coming from the future quints' mouths. "How about Mirai? Like Miraichika and Miraiku and such." Teen Nino suggested, to which the others agreed; mostly due to being tired of thinking of alternatives.

"I wonder why future me is still asleep, and who's Mutsumi?" Fuutarou asked, looking at the clothes of his future self, clean and new.

"The next generation." The future quints all said. The teens are all too surprised to notice the sound of the door being unlocked.

"Come on Itsuki, it'll be okay. Look, we don't have to worry about money anymore." A young child's voice caught all of their attention as the door swung open slowly.

"But...but...mom..." Another child replied as five walked in. "Oh. Is this the right place Ichika?"

"It has that guy's...err dad's name on the thing outside. Excuse me, is Nakano Maruo here?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Fuutarou said, his jaw agape. He and the two Yotsubas go red as everyone watches the children enter.

"I think we've got the wrong room." One of the children said, wearing Nino's ribbons. "Sorry."

"Wait, Nino." Teen Miku called out. "Uhhm...this is the right room. We have to talk to the five of you." She said. "I'm Miku, nice to meet you."

"Woah, you're named Miku too? Look, look, she has your name." The child with Yotsuba's ribbons said eagerly, causing both Yotsubas to fidget.

* * *

"I cut my hair?" Kid Yotsuba asks. The sixteen of them all gather around, eating diner that the two elder Ninos cooked.

"I just remembered! I have somewhere to go!" Teen Yotsuba says, standing up.

"Hey...loli me, let's talk. I have something I want to tell you." Miraitsuba grabs her teen self's wrist, beckoning her kid self to follow. Lolitsuba follows with a fake smile on her face as the three of them leave.

"What date is it?" Itsuki asks.

"August 21, 2012." Lolino says.

"2012..." Miraisuki mutters, hugging her loli self. "Let's go into your...my...her...our room?"

One by one, the future quints take their teen and kid selves and split up into groups, leaving Fuutarou wit his sleeping future self. "It was one of them..." He mutters as he hears the click of a camera. "I know you saw it too, you were listening weren't you? Younger me." He glances to the balcony, hiding in a blind spot was a blonde boy with a camera.

* * *

"Fuutarou-kun...is he the same Fuutarou-kun?" Lolichika asks her older versions, both of which nod in response.

"Hey, teen me. I know it didn't happen yet, but...you should be careful with what you're going to do." Miraichika says.

"What do you mean?"

"You're holding yourself back right now, right? You love him. I...made some mistakes in third year...please..." She leaves a dreadful omen for her teen self. "I think...you should tell him the truth soon, as yourself."

"As myself?"

* * *

"That's Fuu...whatever...kun right?"

"Yeah, that's the same Fuu-kun that Yotsuba brought with her."

"Fuu-kun!? When do I start calling that jerk Fuu-kun!?" Teen Nino bursts out.

"When you find out that he's Kintarou."

"He's Kintarou!?" While this conversation is happening, lolino is sitting in their room with the most confused look.

* * *

"I can cook?" Miku asks her future self as her younger self notices a game on her desk.

"Yeah...it's all because of him." Miraiku blushed. "I...you...You will work hard, and it's going to be scary. Your efforts will be rewarded."

"Woah! Takeda Shingen seems so cool!" Loliku starts playing the game.

"Want a cheat code?"

* * *

"So we meet Fuutarou-kun again." Lolitsuba says, a proud smile on her face.

"Yeah. Uesugi-san fulfilled his promise...unlike us." Teentsuba replies coldly.

"Unlike us? No way!? I can't lose to them. I can't..."

"Both of you come here!" Miraitsuba says as she yanks both of them from the swings. She pulls them into a hug. "It's okay kid me...I...It's okay if you're not the best, so please don't let it take over your entire life."

"...but I have to stand out...I have to stand alo-"

"And you will, but it's okay to be with them too. They love you Yotsuba, they...Ichika didn't mean...he won't ever mistake you for someone else again, so just be you." She stumbles with her words.

"Yeah...our sisters saved us." Teentsuba says depressingly.

"And you...it's okay to be selfish every once in a while. You...you're hurting now. Please, tell him. He'll understand."

"I can't take him away from them."

"In the end, it's his choice. I told Ichika to stop holding herself back, so please stop holding yourself back too." Miraitsuba tightens the hug, some tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

The two elder Itsuki's clutch their kid self as she bawls her eyes out. "Mom..."

"It's okay, it's okay...let it all out." Teensuki says, patting the loli on her back.

"The best thing we can do now is move on. Even now, I still think of her." Miraisuki wipes her tears. "Let's go and visit the grave. I'm sure she's watching over us now."

* * *

**A/N: **Might continue with other scenes with this, maybe. Hard to manage 18 characters.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_Same concept, but unrelated. Whenever one of these comes out, just imagine that the plot from the main story was normal without the timey wimey BS up to this point in time.

* * *

The two time travelling Yotsubas followed their present day counterparts, keeping distance as their teen self walked with Fuutarou away from their apartment. Clad in black and plaid, teen Yotsuba was as energetic as ever. The weather was nice, sunny but not too hot, with a cool breeze every so often. Yes, it was just the two of them, walking together and talking to each other, it was a date after all.

"Woah! We can afford this stuff now." Lolitsuba gawks as her teen self and Fuutarou enter a restaurant. The elder chuckles weakly, not as enthusiastic as her younger selves. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Are you hungry?" The adult asks the child. Lolitsuba nods, looking through the glass and following Fuutarou. Miraitsuba traces her eyeline, sighing slightly as she pushes open the door. "Okay, darling. Behave yourself okay, Mama's going to get us a table." She turned to her past self, seeing the shocked face look around at the staff before having something click.

"Okay! Thanks mom. I'm excited. So this is my birthday gift?" She looks at every detail with such curiosity. Her adult self chuckling and talking to get a table near the teens they were tailing.

"You think fast." Lolitsuba says, taking her seat and staring in awe at her future capableness.

"Fuutarou-kun taught me how. I used to suck at lying." Miraitsuba points to the teens, seeing their teen self talk to Fuutarou about food that he can't fathom the flavor of. "Ugh...please teen me. Stop."

"What? Why?" Lolitsuba whispers, watching the teens eat.

"She's...I forced that out. I was happy, but it felt halfhearted." The adult grits her teeth slightly, biting her lip. Their food arrives, the child surprised at the miniscule size of the portions from this fancy restaurant. "Hahaha, you'll get used to it." The adult says, wiping some sauce off of her _daughter's_ face.

* * *

"A spa!? Wait, does that mean Fuutarou-kun sees her...us..."

"No, he was looking away the entire time." The adult says as the two of them get foot massages.

"...What's important isn't where we are, but that the five of us are together..."

"...what's so good about that?" Lolitsuba scoffs. "Mom...they..."

"Hey, don't say that." The adult held the child's hand. "I know first hand. When the going gets tough, it's them that'll stick by your side."

"I can handle it on my own."

"Aren't you a bit lonely? You want so badly to be so different from them. But, I know you'll be lonely."

"I won't! People will admire me, congratulate me!"

"That's the thing, you can't control how people see you. You also shouldn't try to be the best just for the sake of being the best, just be you."

"I don't get it. Ah! Hide!" She says as the teens walk by. The two hold up some magazines to hide their faces, watching as they exit the building.

* * *

"It's all over. Everyone in Shikoku has been turned into zombies." Lolitsuba grits her teeth, watching the image of her sister on screen made her veins bulge.

"I..." Miraitsuba sighs. "Was I this much of a problem child?" She ponders to herself as the movie plays. The child's face brightens slightly as Ichika's character is killed off, then turns to a look of horror as Ichika's character is killed off.

"So, it's fine if Ichika's different, but not me?" Her words resentful. "It's unfair."

"It is." Miraitsuba acknowledges it. "But it's fine. Life is full of unfairness. It's hard to make everyone happy with what they have, they always compare themselves with each other."

"You sound like mom." Lolitsuba pouts.

"Really? Because Uesugi-san was the one that told me that." Miraitsuba takes her younger self's hand. "Just be happy being you, okay?"

"hmph…" The child huffs out of the theatre.

"I remember what happens next. Let's help those two out."

* * *

"Ah, Yotsuba? Are you here alone?" Miku asks, spotting the young girl.

"I was here with adult me. I got lost." She forces a laugh as her teen sisters take her into their custody.

"We can't have you getting lost. I don't even want to think about what could happen." Ichika sighs.

"Ah, do you think that if something happened to me, it would affect my future versions?" The child asks as Miku puts a cap on her head.

"It's like one of those games you lent me. Something called a grandpapa paradox or something." Miku adjusts the hat, seeing Yotsuba's fake smile underneath.

"Is it enough?" She asks herself as the teens lead her out of the building to look for the adult. "Ah, I think I remember her telling me to go somewhere in case we got separated. I can handle myself." She says as she spots her teen self leave the store.

* * *

"Itsuki-san! It's been a while."

"Sorry for the wait Raiha-chan."

"Who's that behind you? Is she your mom?" Raiha asks as the adult Yotsuba walks up to the two of them.

"Ah, you must be Raiha-chan. Your brother is acting as my daughters' tutor, yes?" She leans down beside Itsuki. "Play along."

"A-Ah! Yeah. Sorry mom, but Raiha-chan and I have to be on our way." Itsuki grabs Raiha's hand, hiding her flustered face.

"Why the rush? It won't be long, I want to get to know Raiha-chan." Yotsuba says, clapping her hands together. "I know a good cake shop nearby. Won't you two join me for a slice or two?" She smirks as Itsuki lets go of Raiha and the three of them enter the cake shop of future importance. Itsuki manages to go through three slices in the time Yotsuba gets through one.

"So, Nakano-san...how was Itsuki-san when she was my age?" Raiha's words made Itsuki stop eating, an almost impossible feat.

"Hmm. Itsuki. Well she clung onto mo...me every day before I went to work. And she was always in tears when I see her at night when I come home."

"Yot-...errr...Mom!" Itsuki hid behind her food, her face as red as the cake she was halfway through.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Raiha-chan. I have somewhere to go." Adult Yotsuba excuses herself, making her way to a familiar spot.

* * *

"We end our date on the swings?"

"Yeah...it was the best part."

"Why?"

"Because this...this is something that made us different, and he liked it."

"..."

The two time travelers smile, watching the teens from behind them as Fuutarou loses a shoe.

"Is...is he okay?"

"It's Fuutarou-kun. He'll go through worse. Actually...we're about to do something horrible to him in a few days."

"What do we do?"

"We take his picture of us."

* * *

**A/N**: Alright, bit rushed but I just wanted to get it out there. I'm not taking this as seriously as the others on my profile, so expect quality to fluctuate every so often.


	3. Chapter 3

"You guys are leaving?" Ichika asks as their future selves head for the door. "Fuutarou-kun should be here soon, having you all help us will be better than just having him."

"Well, we shouldn't really be messing around in the past. Who knows what would happen to the future if we stopped th-" Miraitsuba rambled before her mouth was covered by Futuretarou.

"We'll be...out shopping. Take care of our young selves." Nino walks past Itsuki, her stare lingering slightly longer than normal. "I'm sorry." She mutters as the future squad leaves the house.

"Speaking of Fuutarou-kun...Isn't he taking his time?" Lolitsuba asks as she and Itsuki walk out into the hallway. They find him flat on his face, his younger self begrudgingly carrying a large stack of papers.

"Little help?" Shotarou exclaims, slightly angry and tired. He splits the papers with Lolitsuba as Itsuki wakes Fuutarou from his slumber. "This idiot didn't sleep all night! Then he forces me to do all the hard work!"

"What are these?" Lolitsuba asks as she and Shotarou set down the papers. "There's so many!"

"That's for everyone. Even the kids." Fuutarou rubs the sleep from his eyes as he is dragged in over Itsuki's shoulder. "I know you guys don't have to take any tests at the moment, but starting early is a good thing." His words light up Lolitsuba's eyes.

"Really?"

"If that happens, then maybe we wouldn't have had to leave our last school. If we all passed then..." Itsuki claps her hands together.

"..."

"A-Anyway, let's get started."

* * *

The future characters wait by the lake of a nearby park, eating a packed lunch Nino and Miku made. Miraitarou suddenly holds out three fingers as he fishes out some ice from their cooler. A few seconds after, a sharp pain comes to Miraino's cheek.

"Ouch...You really didn't hold back, did you Itsuki?" She rubs her cheeks as she takes the ice. She leans over to the star wearer as her head jerks as her cheeks go flush with pain.

"Do you think we should help them?" Miraiku asks, taking a sip of her soda. "What if our lives change?"

"Let's just guide them down the right path. Make sure they don-" Future Fuutarou says before his form starts to flicker and fade. "What? How? Where am I?"

"Hey, are you alright? Uesugi-san!" Miraitsuba asks, checking on him as he falls down.

"Who...are you?"

* * *

"Oi! Me! What's going on?" Shotarou rushes to his teen self's side. Fuutarou falls to his knees, fading and clutching his head.

"What's happening to him?" Loliku asks, looking at her teen self.

"Huh? Young me, is he someone important?" Miku turns her head, her tone curious yet cold.

"Where? What happened?" Lolichika looks around at their things, seeing Lolitsuba completely focused on studying Fuutarou's practice questions. "Itsuki, check his bag for an answer key!" Panic sets in for the kids as the teens turn confused at the man that's slowly losing his opacity. They gather round Itsuki as she pulls out a notebook.

"What's going on?" Lolitsuba snaps out of her trance as the others grab her paper.

"75 out of 100." Teen Yotsuba exclaims. "That's amazing! Good job young me!"

"Really? Then we wouldn't have had to..." Nino exclaims as Fuutarou vanishes from the room, leaving it with only eleven people populating it. "...leave Kurobara."

* * *

"Where did I go!?" Shotarou is panicking at the sight.

"Oh, who are you?" Itsuki asks, walking over to Shotarou. "Yotsuba, isn't he the boy you told us about in Kyoto?"

"What did we do?" Lolino turns to her sisters, taking her Yotsuba by the arms. "We...we need to leave Kurobara."

"But how?" Young Itsuki brings up as the kids all enter Yotsuba's room. "And when?"

"From how they look, they seem to be in 2nd year." Miku points out. "So we just need to find a way to transfer to their school."

"Yotsuba." Ichika grabs Yotsuba's shoulders. "We...we're going to all fail so that we get to meet up with Fuutarou-kun and he reappears."

Yotsuba...smiles. "Haha...then...then I can finally be special." She mutters under her breath. "Go ahead and fail. This will just prove that I'm in a different place from all of you." She walks off as they all catch a glimpse of Fuutarou running through the door.

* * *

"Still haven't given up?" Nino grabs him by his collar.

"Nino, put him down. He's just trying his best with exams coming next week. The four of us need to pass." Miku says, shocking the kids.

"Four?"

"Oh, Yotsuba-san's here. Are you going somewhere?" Fuutarou asks as Yotsuba heads for the door.

"Yeah, I need new shoes for the track club." Yotsuba grabs the handle. "Good luck with those idiots, Fuutarou-kun."

"Tch, that girl..." Ichika rubs her head. "How does she do it? This is her third year in all the clubs, but she still hasn't failed a test."

"Kurobara must be something, but whatever. Let's get started." Fuutarou sighs.


	4. Chapter 4

"Anyway, I've got to head out." Ichika sighed, heading into her room. "I have to get ready for an audition."

"Again? You're always out." Nino whined. "My job this, audition that. Does that really mean more to you than us?"

"Nino, please calm down." Itsuki tried to mediate, clutching onto Nino's arm as the door opens again with Ichika's exit.

"Let's get started. Even with just the three of us, it's better than not starting at all." Miku took Fuutarou's things and set them on the table as the kids joined them. One glance at the problem sheets was all it took to notice the lack of Math problems, Yotsuba's worst subject.

"I've had enough. I'm going out for a bit, don't follow me." Nino walks over, putting on a pair of sandals and grabbing her things.

"I understand why Yotsuba's not joining, but why is teen me not here?" Lolichika asks, asking the teens.

"I don't know." Itsuki says bluntly. "Frankly, Uesugi-kun shouldn't even be here. He got fired quite some time ago."

"Fired!?" The kids all exclaimed.

"Yeah...Fuutarou couldn't make everyone pass midterms. Dad said he'd get fired if we didn't pass, and here we are." Miku said, her voice somewhat disheartened. "He's only here because Itsuki and I said we'd pay him using our allowance."

"Huh? I pay him?" Lolitsuki asks, her ahoge pointing to her teen self.

"For Raiha-chan's sake, yes. Anyway, would you like to join us?" And with that, the night of studying seemed normal for the three teens that remained.

* * *

"Stupid Ichika! What's so good about being an actress? I don't get it!" Nino huffed, walking down the sunlit road and finding their adult selves arguing over something.

"Again!? You're always like this Yotsuba!" Miraiku was furious about something. "You're acting like a child!"

"Now everyone. Let's all just..." Miraitsuki was about to say something, but Future Yotsuba silenced her with a single finger.

"Me? Act like a child? Why do you say that Miku, when I've done more than double your resume? Why should I even to your opinion? Come talk to me when dinner's ready, oh wait; it'd be a slaughter if you made dinner." Those words, that arrogance, all of them came from future Yotsuba's laughing mouth.

"Hey, calm down." Miraichika put her hand on Miraitsuba's shoulder. "That's enough from you. You should know better, Yotsuba."

"Know better? That's rich coming from a high-school dropout." The response was quick.

"Guys, can we not fight again?" Miraino says, her head hung low. "Actually, you guys do whatever you want. I'm going home to take care of us."

"I can't believe I have to deal with this again." Miraichika sighed.

"Missing your house in France? Or maybe the getaway in Hawaii?" Miraitsuki comments. "I'm happy for your success, but must you gloat about it?"

"Sorry Itsuki. How's university before all this time travel stuff?" The actress asks. The youngest of the adults begins to fidget.

"Hahaha. Can't pass again? How many tries is this? How many times have you been stuck?" Yotsuba's future had transformed her wanting for individuality into a superiority complex, mixed with a lot of sadism.

"At least you're trying. I'm still..." Miraiku couldn't finish her thoughts.

"This...is our future?" Nino hides herself away, unwilling to listen anymore. "We're even further apart, compared to now. Is it really hopeless?" With those words, even though she was well on her way home, Miraino had suddenly gained a nihilistic mindset with what her teen self had witnessed.

* * *

"We need to do something. This is bad." Shotarou clutched his pencil while whispering to the other children. "I'm unemployed and you're all fighting."

"It's not just Yotsuba, teen Nino and teen me seem to not be getting along." Lolichika sighed as Lolitsuba walked past her to ask Fuutarou a question about the problem sheets.

"I wish mom were here. She'd know how to keep us together." Lolitsuki said, stifling back tears. It was at that moment that someone returned home, her eyes devoid of hope or any drive. "Welcome home Miraino."

"Yeah...home." Miraino looked at the kids and smiled. It was a smile of someone that had a pleasant memory pop into their mind. "I wish we could go back to that." She murmured as she sat by the young quints, silently drifting her arms towards Lolitsuba and Lolichika. "What've you guys been up to while we were gone?"

"Actually, adult me, there's something we need to tell you. Let's go to our room." Lolino sighed.

* * *

"So that's why we suddenly forgot him. What was his name again, Uesugi Fuutarou." Miraino said.

"We forget about Uesugi-kun?" Lolitsuki asks.

"There was nothing really remarkable about him. All he did was tutor us. But that stopped once second year ended." Miraino said. "Honestly, since you changed the timeline, I'm really mad at you. It's just pointless to be mad about it now, since we can't do anything about it. It's hopeless."

"I guess without my tutoring, you guys became idiots except for Yotsuba, huh?" Shotarou said before the girls pelted him with pillows. "It's true. Miraino didn't even put two and two together. Since we changed it once, we can change it again."

"You're right, but what's the point. I doubt the original timeline is even better..."

"Well, it looked like we got along better before we changed things." Loliku chimed in. "Plus, each of us seemed happy with our jobs and stuff."

"Oh, so the original Miku and Itsuki weren't unemployed. How cute..." Miraino sounded melancholic.

"What exactly happened in this timeline, future me?" Lolino asked.

* * *

"Well, you said it all happened after Kurobara. For some reason, four of us wanted to transfer out; that's probably what you did but I don't really remember the exact details. Uesugi-san was hired as our tutor after that. He came over and Yotsuba told us that the two of them met in Kyoto. Since then, the two of them had a rivalry of some sorts, at first it was just one sided but then..." Miraino sighed.

"What happened?" Shotarou asked, listening on the edge of his seat.

"It's probably not important. Anyway, at first everyone was against him. Then Miku started to let him in, something about snot and tea. After that, I got into a fight with Miku, but he talked to me about it. I think..." Miraino stopped. "I think after that, came the fireworks festival. Even though I planned everything, Yotsuba still wouldn't go with us. I guess I was in such a bad mood that I didn't even notice Ichika go missing."

"What...what did I do?"

"You ditched us to go to an audition."

"I'm sorry." Lolichika bowed her head, feeling Miraino place her hand on the child's shoulders.

"It's okay. Back to the festival, where was I? Right, Uesugi-san went to get her, but he didn't come back. A few weeks later, I found out that he helped Ichika at the audition. Even after hearing about our tradition and saying that it wasn't right for her to not be there, he still helped her ditch."

"That's horrible. Shame on you Uesugi-kun!" Lolitsuki began pummeling Shotarou with a pillow.

"Well, after that came midterms. He got fired over the phone right in front of us. Then Miku and Itsuki offered to keep him around for his sister's sake. After that was the school trip to the mountains. It was pretty uneventful, his test of courage wasn't even scary. The only thing was, he was sick. Luckily none of us caught it." Miraino sighed.

"Then after that is where we are now. Ichika left to focus more on her job than studying, Yotsuba didn't need to, Itsuki and Miku both got won over before this point so they studied. And I didn't really care. Either way, we all failed. Uesugi-kun quit after that, probably because he felt guilty for failing twice. So, we had our winter break."

"Did we have a happy Christmas, at least?" Lolino asked.

"It was memorable, but it wasn't happy. Ichika, out of nowhere, said that she was going to drop out before classes resumed. She also said that she wanted to move out, to be a bit more independent. We couldn't stop her, she had already made up her mind." Tears started flowing from the story teller. "Then...we just kinda fell apart. We didn't pass the final exams, even with a replacement tutor. Miku and Itsuki kept visiting him and talking to him in class, but even that stopped eventually. The three of us got held back year after year. I was lucky to find work at a nearby cake shop and I used that to support myself after I dropped out. The other two..." She felt small hands clasp hers.

"We're changing that. We're definitely changing that future." Shotarou said. "We just need to find a way to get Yotsuba to transfer with you guys, right? I have an idea!" He said, a devilish grin curling on his face.

* * *

"Hey, teen me. Come here for a bit!" Shotarou called out, heading for the bathroom. Fuutarou entered after him.

"What is it?"

"How are things with you and Yotsuba-san?"

"That girl! She's arrogant and vindictive. She's been getting in my way since day one!" Fuutarou snapped. His emotions built up like a shaken soda can. "And when I do make progress, she can make everyone stop studying by ruining their mood!"

"Yikes! But hey, imagine if you were teaching Yotsuba-san."

"What do you mean, she's in Kurobara?"

"You have Lolitsuba. Convince her to transfer with the others and you'll be able to teach without her getting in the way."

And so the Uesugis did just that. "Hey, I'm going to high-school in Asahiyama, join me there once I get smart and we can learn together." from Shotarou helped.

"When is that?"

"I started getting perfect scores by the end of first year. Second year seems fine. Join your sisters when they transfer over." Fuutarou said.

"Ugh...I have to go with them? But if Fuutarou-kun and I will be studying together...fine." Lolitsuba said.

"That...that seemed too easy." Shotarou said as the teens all grabbed their heads.

"Did it work? What do you remember Miraino-san?" Shotarou asked.

* * *

"Fuutarou-kuuuuun!" Yotsuba came rushing in, trapping Fuutarou in her arms. "Come on, let's go on a date!"

"Yotsuba, we have to study. Your sisters are going to fail the next exams."

"Oh come on! It's always studying with you, learn to have fun!" She retorted, pecking him on the cheek. The other teens looked with slight annoyance.

"Uesugi-kun was hired to be our tutor, not your toy. Let him do his job Yotsuba." Miku said. Her tone, her posture all showed that of a student and nothing more.

"I agree. You should join us too. Maybe you'll beat him." Itsuki added.

"Ah. After we transferred schools, Yotsuba instantly confessed about Kyoto. The two of them got really close, even during study sessions. Sometimes, Yotsuba would pull him away for herself instead of letting him teach. As a result, only Yotsuba advanced to the third year out of us." Miraino told the kids. "Once we had finished high-school after being held back, Yotsuba and Uesugi-kun were married. Yotsuba moved away and stopped keeping in touch."

"Instead of a superiority complex, she's become selfish and kept him to herself. She also, apparently, wants nothing to do with us in both timelines." Lolitsuki notes.

"So, we need to get her to stop being selfish and to stop putting distance between us." Loliku walks up to Lolitsuba.

"Why does she want to put distance between us though?"

"She wants to be different. She told me once they got to third year. Everything she did, the ribbon, the studying, the sports; everything was to stand out." Miraino notes. "It was something she was proud of; being different from us."

"I wonder what happened in the original timeline that humbled her." Lolino thought aloud.

* * *

_**A/N**_: I'm confusing myself with this one. So as a baseline and guide for myself, here are some rules.

Who keeps their memories?

Kids keep the memories of everything (including conversations with future selves), regardless of any changes in the timeline. They wouldn't be affected since they are the cause.

Teens and adults lose memories based on events. If a change affects something after current point in time (7 goodbyes here) then teens would remember conversations with future and past selves, otherwise the conversation would be forgotten.

Help, this is complicated.


End file.
